kidzworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules of Kidzworld
Here are the basic rules that you should follow while on kidzworld : Rule #1 We do not tolerate harassment of any kind on this site. This means no discrimination against people who are a different race than you, a different gender than you or different anything from you. Rule #2 No flooding! Don''t write the same thing over and over. Don't write the same thing over and over. Get it? Pretty annoying, right? And you can really ruin other people's chats. While we're on the topic - don't start chatting about how you don't like the other chatters or how they spell or what the topic is.'' Rule #3 Do not swear or say inappropriate and rude things. You might think it's funny but I bet a lot of other members don't and the mods won't either. You will get the penalized or banned if you do. Don't make sexually explicit comments... EVER. Rule #4 Do not post web addresses in comments, the forums, or in chat. We have no way of knowing where you are sending someone or if it is safe so we won't allow people to connect to outside sites. Rule #5 Do not give out your personal info. It is extremely dangerous online. This means never tell other users things like your middle or last name, your address, or your phone number. You are also not allowed to give out your email addresses or external site user names - like Facebook and Skype. People can get background info on you from them. Rule #6 Respect the topic in the forums. Stay on topic and respect the topic being posted about. This is also important in the chat room, to understand all users have different interests and likes. Rule #7 Block. If someone is bothering you in chat click on the user name and click "block." Rule #8 DO NOT TYPE IN ALL CAPS. Why? Because you are yelling at them. That's what all caps is used for. Rule #9 Don't be offended if people don't greet you right away. Some people are just really involved in their conversations and might not have noticed you are there. Go ahead and say hi. Rule #10 Listen. Take the time to listen to what people are chatting about so that you can make good comments. Also give people a chance to respond to what you have asked. Sometimes it may take people a minute to think of a response and type it out. Rule #11 NO Online Dating. Dating online can be very dangerous and inappropriate. You never know who you could be talking to. It could also lead to disclosing your personal information. Rule #12 Drugs and Alcohol. As a safe kid and teen site we do not allow the discussion of drugs and alcohol. Rule #13 No Trolling. A troll is someone who posts disruptive messages in the forums with the intention of baiting other users into an emotional and/or argumentative interaction. We understand topics can be controversial and we encourage discussion of this nature. However, engaging users in an unproductive debate is considered trolling and is a bannable offense on Kidzworld. • Regular users are not exempt from being banned. • Being banned prevents access to ALL Kidzworld forums, so please think twice before you post. Rule #14 Do not give out your Password Do not give your password to any other user. If you want to "hack" each others profiles do so through comments. Write what you want to hack to say with the color and font size in the comment. Don't approve the comment and no one will see. Rule #15 Users are not allowed multiple accounts Users are not allowed to have more than one account, or have back-up accounts. One account per user. For more help, questions or rules please comment the kidzworld manager Jordan A. at her kidzworld page http://www.kidzworld.com/profile/jordan.